muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 0328
*Rafael, Tom and the Kids are greeted by the sound of a siren coming from Oscar's trash can. While Oscar is in love with the sound, everyone insists that he cut out the racket. A police car passes, Oscar wants to know why policemen can have a siren and he can't. *Again, the sound of a siren blasts through Sesame Street. When Tom and Rafael come to complain, they discover Oscar happily playing with his siren, now dressed as a policeman. If policemen can have sirens, then Oscar will be a policeman -- that is, until Tom and Rafael remind him that policemen have to do nice things for people. This thought destroys Oscar's desire to be a policeman. *An ambulance blaring a siren passes by, and Oscar has a new idea. He'll become a doctor! Now dressed as a doctor, complete with a Red Cross on his trash can, Oscar continues to crank away at his siren or his new career, that is, until he's reminded that doctors have to help people, and have to be nice too. *Rafael has the perfect solution to Oscar's siren problem -- earphones! Now Oscar can blast away at his siren without disturbing anyone. Oscar has a small problem hearing what's being said when he's wearing the earphones. *Pat Paulsen recites the alphabet. * Kermit and Tracy count to ten. *Maria, Antonio and Big Bird are sitting on the stoop. Maria asks if they'd like to hear a record. All say yes, especially Big Bird, who's all set to dance to the music. Maria explains that the record doesn't contain music, but sounds. She puts it on and tells the kids to guess the sounds. The kids guess the sound of a train, a dog barking, an airplane, a cat meowing, and a lion roaring. Big Bird's answers are silly and all wrong. * Cookie Monster and Genelle count to twenty. *Big Bird tries to walk on Sesame Street without stepping on the cracks. Suddenly, he hears the sound of an airplane. Remembering the sound from Maria's records, he thinks he's hearing a lion. He leaves to get his lion tamer equipment. *Dressed as a lion tamer, Big Bird prepares to protect Sesame Street from his imaginary lion. Molly enters, and tries to convince Big Bird that there are no lions on Sesame Street. But Big Bird hears a plane and is convinced that he's under attack from a flying lion. He decides to keep his lion tamer outfit, just in case an airplane comes down on Sesame Street. *Grover the Assistant: Herbert Birdsfoot wants to demonstrate the letter M. Grover enters, making "Mmmmm" noises, so Herbert uses Grover to help him tell a story using M words. When the story is over, Herbert discovers that Grover's lips are stuck together from eating peanut butter. *Maria demonstrates the difference between in an out, with the help of a Jack-in-the-box, and with the not so willing help of Oscar and his trash can. *Cartoon: M is for Moo *Cartoon: An M uses a mud puddle to show the letter M, and gets in trouble with another M word--his mother. *Cartoon: Speech Balloon: M -- Mail (mailbox) *The "AN" Family *Film: Kids narrate a visit to an automobile factory, and watch a taxi being made. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0328